


No Winner

by Amancham-EN (Amancham)



Series: Drabble Battle 2008 [4]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-EN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley really doesn't want to talk to Lindsey, but then ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Winner

**Author's Note:**

> Still not mine, those boys :(
> 
> Demand 1 – Wesley  
> Demand 2 – Interrogation room  
> Demand 3 – How is that?

Lindsey shifted a little in his seat. The chains gave a mild sound when he moved as if they wanted to remind him of the situation. He looked up and watched Wesley who stared at him coldly.

“You ain’t gonna win, ya know?” he finally tried to get the British man to talk to him a little. He was bored and felt uneasy. They were waiting for Angel and Lindsey wasn’t that keen on meeting up with the vampire while he was bound in chains and defenceless.

“Really? How is that?”

“’Cause good can’t exist without evil” Lindsey simply answered.


End file.
